


Word Limits

by boomersoonerash



Series: Bite Sized Fics [25]
Category: Hanson (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band), Scream (TV), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dress Up, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fireworks, First Meetings, Fluff, Freedom, Friends With Benefits, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Movie Night, Outing, Pre-Series, Prompt Fill, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Tattoos, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/boomersoonerash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected fics which all have to be under a certain amount of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 27 words

**The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, gold rings**

Beth smiled as she looked down at the gold rings on her and Daryl's hands.

"I think I like being your wife."

"I like you being my wife."

**any. any/any. something we never said(The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon & Maggie Greene)**

"I never told her I loved her," Daryl sighed softly as he sat next to Maggie in the barn.

"I'm sure Beth knew," Maggie nodded her head.

**RPF, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, ink**

"What do you think?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Louis, showing him the eagle tattoo. It meant freedom for them soon.


	2. 6 Sentences

**any book. any/any. "Stay."(Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger)**

Hermione heaved a sighed as she watched Draco standing from the bed. He was more than likely heading back to his own room but a part of her didn't want him too. Not after how good he had made her feel.

That and she was really craving just waking up next to him. Just once.

"Stay," she finally muttered softly, watching as he turned to look at her. A skeptical look on his face. "Please."

**RPF, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, cuddling**

"You smell nice," Louis spoke as he pulled Harry closer to him in the bed. Inhaling the scent of honey and maybe milk.

"It's a new body wash," Harry spoke through a yawn. "One of my co-stars uses it and I loved it. It's milk and honey."

"Well it's really good and you'll have to use it more often," Louis sighed, though right after he got the last word out he heard Harry snoring and he just shook his head because of course Harry would fall asleep on him.

**Any, f/f, corsage(The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Tara Chambler)**

Beth scrunched up her nose as she looked at the corsage on her wrist. "I don't understand why Maggie is having her bridesmaids wear a corsage. I feel like I'm in high school again."

"It's clearly because Glenn and Maggie got high while planning this wedding," Tara shrugged as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Have you seen the color scheme?"

Nodding her head, Beth could only laugh because she had seen the color scheme. It half resembled the colors on a rubix cube.

**Scream (TV series), Audrey Jensen/Rachael Murray, A moment of happiness**

Audrey grinned to herself as she sat at the lake next to Rachael. It was summertime and a nice day and so they had just gotten away.

It was something they needed and Audrey would be lying if she said she wasn't thankful for it. It helped settle her mood slightly, which was getting bad thanks to Nina's group constantly badgering her.

"I love you," Audrey spoke as she came out of her thoughts, watching as Rachael turned to look at her.

"I love you too Audrey," Rachael spoke as she returned Audrey's smile.


	3. 1 Sentence

**One direction rpf , Zayn Malik/ Harry styles, jealous**

Harry bit his lip, watching as Zayn danced closer to the blonde girl, hating how jealous he was in this moment.

**any book. any. Last to know.(Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger)**

"Was I really the last to know you were marrying Ron?" Draco asked angrily, as he searched Hermione's face for an answer.

**any, any, stargazing(The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon)**

Daryl turned his head as he laid next to Beth on the grass, knowing she was too busy looking up at the stars to notice him watching her and he was thankful for that, thankful that right now he could admire the true beauty who was almost like his own star.

**Any, any, first contact(RPF, Taylor Hanson/Natalie Hanson)**

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Taylor smiled genuinely as he shook the petite brunette's hand.

**author's choice, any, fireworks(RPF, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)**

Harry smiled sleepily as he snuggled into Louis in the backseat of the car, watching the fireworks and feeling just a bit content.


	4. 10 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 words or multiples of tens

**Any, Any, cosmically connected(RPF, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson; 30 words)**

"You know I think we're cosmically connected," Louis spoke with a smile as he turned to look at Harry.

Harry gives Louis a soft smile and a nod, "I agree."

**The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, smile(40 words)**

All Daryl thought about anymore was Beth Greene's smile and how much he missed it. Sometimes he wishes he could see it one last time. Even if he knows he can't. Not really.

After all he can't bring her back.

**any fandom; m/m; outing(The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Paul "Jesus" Rovia; 60 words)**

"Who knew that you could dress up so nice," Jesus teased as he locked eyes with Daryl.

"Just wanted too look good for you," Daryl spoke with a blush as he looked away from Jesus' gaze. "Not every day that you take me out for a date."

"Maybe I should start doing it more often then, yeah" Jesus smiled brightly.

**RPF, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, freedom(20 words)**

All Louis wants anymore is freedom and to be with Harry openly. But for now those are just hidden dreams.

**One direction rpf, Harry styles/ zayn Malik, Pairs(Read the prompt wrong and used Paris; 60 words)**

"We'll always have Paris," Harry sighs in content as he snuggles against Zayn as a yawn escapes his mouth. "No one can take that away from us."

"No one," Zayn agrees knowing that usually they don't get to keep much to themselves. Not with being famous but they have this trip.

They have Paris and that will always be enough.


	5. 27 Words

**The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon, temporary amnesia(28 words)**

"Who are you?"

The moment those words left Daryl's mouth, Rick was sure he had died inside. Though the doctor had reassured him it was temporary memory loss.

**Supernatural, sam/dean, home(27 words)**

"You're my home Dean," Sam murmured half asleep as he snuggled into Dean's side on their hotel bed. "Wouldn't have it any other way," he contently smiled.

**Any, any, tattoo(Scream(TV), Audrey Jensen/Emma Duval; 28 words)**

Audrey smirked as her eyes landed on the second tattoo that Emma got today. A tattoo that showed just who she belonged too. A tattoo with Audrey's initials.

**Any, Any, cooking classes (RPF, Zac Hanson/Taylor Hanson; 35 words)**

"Well how did I do?" Zac asked as he looked at Taylor nervously wondering what Taylor thought of the stew he had made in his cooking class.

"It's going to need a bit more work."

**Any, Any, horror movie marathon(Scream(TV), Audrey Jensen/Emma Duval; 27 words)**

"This is a bit weird isn't?" Emma asked with her eyebrow arched. "Having a horror movie marathon after everything."

"Maybe but we're weird people," Audrey shrugged smirking.


	6. 3 Sentences

**The Walking Dead, Negan/Rick - consequences(9 sentences)**

Rick looked over at Negan nervously. Almost afraid of the consequences of what he had done.

Should have known better than to try and defeat him because in the end didn't Negan always win? At least that's what Negan liked to say anyway.

Of course though, Rick knew better than to call him on it. Tell him he thought it was bullshit cause everyone lost a battle at least once.

Instead he remained silent. Only closing his eyes as Negan leaned in to kiss him and deep down he knew he'd pay for his disobedience somehow.

He always did.

**Any, any, nude( The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Paul "Jesus" Rovia; 6 sentences)**

Daryl licked his lips as he let his eyes scan Paul. The man standing naked in front of him in all his glory.

A man who wasn't even batting an eyelash at how much his nakedness was affecting Daryl, mainly because Daryl had really never seen another man this naked before.

Never been so affected by it either.

"You like what you see?" Paul asked sounding so smug as he looked down at Daryl a not so innocent, glint in his eye.


End file.
